


Roll Deep

by tayraystar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, McHanzo - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, just fuck me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayraystar/pseuds/tayraystar
Summary: Hanzo teaches Jesse that his hands are no substitute for the real thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this playlist on repeat while writing: https://playmoss.com/en/vulpix298/playlist/tunes

Hanzo steps off the transporter with his fists clenched and an anger simmering deep in his veins. The mission was a success, sure, but it didn’t go perfectly. One of the Talon agents had gotten away, because his arrow had missed it’s mark.

 

_Expert marksman_ , he thinks, scoffing. Experts don’t miss shots.

 

He debriefs with Winston, who nods sagely and informs him he did a good job either way, then sends him to rest and recover. Hanzo is desperate to get the dirt off his skin and out from under his fingernails, and the bow that is swung over his shoulder is beginning to rest uncomfortably after being there for so long.

 

He walks the halls of the Gibraltar watchpoint until he comes face to face with the door of his quarters, wondering idly if Jesse has cleaned up the space while he was away.

 

The door swings open to his passcode, and Hanzo freezes in the opening, taking in the sight in front of him.

 

Jesse is lying on the bed, naked from the waist down. His face is flushed and his chest rises and falls sharply. His flesh hand is wrapped around his cock, pumping steadily, not noticing as the archer enters and the door closes behind him.

 

Hanzo watches the man as his fingers slide across his own length, flicking and twisting, squeezing at the tip and smearing precum over his fingers. Jesse is making unabashed sounds of want, the noise filling the space between them and making the hair on the back of Hanzo’s neck stand on end. Hanzo licks his lips, his own cock twitching in response, and he decides then that this can not continue.

 

Hanzo shifts his bow off his shoulder and places it gently on the floor, approaching the bed with quiet footsteps.

 

Jesse doesn’t notice him until he’s looming over the man. Jesse opens his eyes and freezes when he’s met with Hanzo’s stormy gaze.

 

“H-hey there, darlin’.” He greets breathlessly.

 

Hanzo’s gaze drags down Jesse’s form, resting finally on where his hand is wrapped around his cock. “What is this.” It comes out flat, less a question and more an accusation. Hanzo raises his eyes back to Jesse’s face to see the man swallow thickly, his adam's apple rising and dipping.

 

“I didn’t know you would be back today.” Jesse says, finally releasing his length. He gives Hanzo a small smile. “I sure am glad to see you though.”

 

Hanzo’s responding grin is wicked. “So you thought to pleasure yourself, alone. Without my touch.”

 

Jesse swallows again. “Y-yeah.”

 

Hanzo grunts in displeasure. “That is unacceptable.” He says, the fire of his anger turning into a searing want. “Take off your shirt.” He orders. Jesse hesitates for just a moment before complying, losing the shirt and chucking it away. Hanzo opens one of the drawers beside the bed and pulls out a long piece of blue cloth.

 

“I’m going to make sure you can’t touch _anything_ without my say so.” He growls, and Jesse stares at him as Hanzo approaches with the cloth. “Put your hands against the headboard.” Jesse does so, and Hanzo leans over the man to tie the constraints around his wrists securely. Jesse gives an experimental tug, but they do not give.

 

“Good.” Hanzo hums. “Now you do not move without my say so.” He removes his boots, and lithely drapes himself over Jesse, sitting above his hips. He gazes down at the man with an air of superiority.

 

“Hanzo, god, Hanzo, you’re killing me here.” Jesse says. Hanzo presses his lips together to hide his smirk.

 

“You talk too much, Jesse.” He lifts his hands up to his hair, and pulls at the silk scarf tying it back. It comes loose, the strands falling into his face, uneven due to his undercut. He trails the end of the scarf up Jesse’s chest, lightly tickling at the hair there, and then sweeps it up his neck. “We can remedy that.”

 

With the sound of no complaint, he folds the silk over a few times and then presses the fabric between Jesse’s lips. Jesse opens his mouth to accept the intrusion, and Hanzo reaches behind his head to tie the silk firmly in place. The gold is a stark contrast to Jesse’s darkened skin, flushed with exertion.

 

“Very good.” Hanzo murmurs. His hands begin to wander, sliding from his shoulders, down Jesse’s arms, then sweeping back up so he can palm at Jesse’s chest. Jesse whimpers at the contact, and Hanzo moves his way down Jesse’s body, his hands following hot as his fingers slide down Jesse’s abs and stomach.

 

Jesse’s whine is high pitched and needy, and he struggles against the bonds tying him down. Hanzo stops him with a soft _shhh_ , his fingers lightly caressing a jutting hip bone.

 

“Look at you, my love. You’re so good for me.” Hanzo gazes up at Jesse, whose face is flushed red, and beads of sweat drip slowly from his forehead, making his shaggy hair cling to his skin.

 

Goosebumps follow Hanzo’s fingertips as he slides his fingers over Jesse’s skin, down his thigh, circling around and back up until they are a breath away from Jesse’s cock. He brings his face in close so he can run his nose up Jesse’s length. Jesse whines again, desperate against his gag.

 

Hanzo gives a soft laugh, finally giving in to the cowboy’s request, and slips his tongue out to lick at his tip. He’s greeted with the taste of salty precum, so Hanzo swirls his tongue around Jesse’s slit, lapping up as much as he can. Jesse’s hips jerk forward, and Hanzo places a restraining hand to his hip to keep him from moving.

 

Moving back, he climbs his way back up Jesse’s form to smirk down at Jesse. “I thought I told you not to move.”

 

Jesse’s eyes are big and round, his chest heaving up and down, and he nods. Hanzo brings his lips down to Jesse’s ear and nips at the lobe.

 

“If you promise not to move,” he whispers gently, “I’ll let you touch me.”

 

Jesse freezes completely in a show of compliance, his body taut beneath Hanzo’s weight.

 

“Very good.” He presses kisses into the soft skin of Jesse’s neck, again beginning to work his way down Jesse’s body. His lips graze Jesse’s nipple, and he stops to lick at it, the ball of his tongue piercing sliding around the pointed nub. Jesse’s body is trembling slightly with his effort to keep still, and Hanzo knows that the more he teases, the more Jesse will fall apart under his hands.

 

He wants Jesse to fall apart.

 

“You’re beautiful like this.” Hanzo breathes, moving further south. “Mine to do with as I please.” He kisses Jesse’s stomach, down his happy trail, finally again meeting with the base of Jesse’s cock. He nuzzles in there, breathing in the heady scent, nosing at Jesse’s balls. Jesse whines, hips twitching, but not moving any further than that.

 

Very good, Hanzo thinks. He deserves a reward.

 

Hanzo lifts his head high enough so his lips again touch at the tip of Jesse’s cock. He glances up at Jesse’s face, only to see the man has his head thrown back against the headboard, eyes squeezed shut, and the gag in his mouth is soaking with saliva.

 

Still watching Jesse’s face, Hanzo sinks himself down completely, taking Jesse’s cock into his mouth all the way to the base.

 

Jesse’s whole body seems to vibrate with tension as his dick settles comfortable in Hanzo’s mouth, pressed into the back of his throat. Hanzo’s tongue piercing slides along the bottom of Jesse’s length as Hanzo pulls back just to sink down again.

 

Jesse makes a sound from deep in his chest, but cuts it off abruptly. Hanzo’s tongue begins to work as he brings up the pace, bobbing his head up and down, adding in a hand to squeeze and rub. Jesse’s cock is large, filling his mouth up beautifully, and Hanzo can feel his erection straining against his own pants as he imagines the feeling of it inside of him.

 

Hanzo’s own face is flushed, and he’s panting against Jesse’s length, getting almost as much satisfaction out of this as the cowboy is. He takes it in again, slower than before, then hollows his cheeks out as he lifts himself up and off. Saliva dribbles from his lips, mixed with Jesse’s precum, and he wipes it away as Jesse opens his eyes to look at Hanzo again.

 

“You’ve been doing so well.” Hanzo comments, moving back up Jesse’s form so they are face to face. “I think I finally want to hear you moan my name.”

 

Jesse nods vigorously, and Hanzo reaches behind Jesse’s head to untie the golden scarf. Pulling the fabric away, Jesse rushes up to bring his lips to the archer’s, and Hanzo lets him, dropping the scarf and bunching his hands into Jesse’s curls. The kiss is sloppy and heated, and Hanzo presses his tongue forward, letting Jesse taste himself as Hanzo does.

 

Hanzo uses his grip in Jesse’s hair to pull him back, and Jesse whines as the contact breaks, his lips red and swollen.

 

“Darlin’,” he rasps, eyes wide and pupils almost enveloping his iris’ completely, “I want you so damn much it hurts.”

 

Hanzo makes a pleased sound in his throat, and leans down to give Jesse a chaste kiss. “Good.”

 

Hanzo moves back onto his knees, then pulls himself off the bed completely.

 

“What--” Jesse begins, the surprise clear in his voice. Hanzo ignores him, instead quickly pulling off his shirt and folding it neatly, placing it near the washing pile. His pants go next, and he almost sighs when his underwear comes off as his dick is finally left unrestricted. He folds them up too, leaning over with his back to Jesse, who moans at the sight. Hanzo smirks to himself, straightening up and turning towards the set of drawers. His hands close around the cold bottle of lube, and he returns to the bed, popping the cap.

 

“Now, Jesse,” he says, climbing back onto the bed but not touching his boyfriend, “I’m hurt that you decided to start things off without me. Making me watch you pleasure yourself, even though I was right there.” He pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, and puts the bottle to the side. “So I’m going to make you watch me now. And you can’t do anything about it.” He slicks up his fingers, purposefully not looking at McCree’s face.

 

Hanzo lifts his hips up and lowers his hand down, past his groin, and slides a finger up against his hole. He teases around his entrance, one finger sliding in and out in short bursts, loosening the opening. He’s panting by the time he finally looks at Jesse to see the man is gaping at him openly, squirming against the bindings trapping him to the headboard.

 

“If you ain’t just the prettiest thing I ever laid eyes on.” Jesse gasps, licking his lips, his eyes not leaving the point where Hanzo’s finger has disappeared inside himself.

 

Hanzo slides his eyes closed, a lazy smile lifting the edges of his lips, as he pushes his finger completely in. It’s so satisfying, and yet not enough, so he presses another finger in and lets out a small, needy noise.

 

In front of him, Jesse sucks in a breath, and Hanzo can feel the bed moving as he assumes Jesse moves and wriggles.

 

“Baby,” Jesse coos, his foot brushing against Hanzo’s thigh, “look at you. All hot and bothered. Putting on a show, just for me. Go on, sweetheart. Don’t stop.”

 

A third finger inserted, Hanzo bites his lip, letting Jesse’s words wash over him like a wave. His man is always mouthy, and as loathe as he is to admit it, Hanzo loves it. The deep baritone voice sinks into his bones, and he lifts his free hand to grasp at his chest, brushing over a pierced nipple. He’s so sensitive, and jolts at the touch, the warmth settling into his gut as he begins to tease himself on the inside and out.

 

Jesse groans, and there’s a soft thud. Hanzo opens his eyes enough to realise Jesse must have thrown his head back against the headboard, and Jesse seems to be cursing at the ceiling.

 

Satisfaction makes him eager, and he inserts a fourth finger, his actions becoming more rough and pleasing. He scissors and curls his fingers inside of himself, finally reaching that point that sends electricity all through his veins, and he arches into it, hips jerking forward, a loud groan escaping involuntarily from his lips.

 

“Darlin’,” Jesse responds, _begs_ , “sweetheart, _please_. Give a man some relief.”

 

Hanzo pulls his fingers out and breathes out heavily, opening his eyes again to meet Jesse’s.

 

As he breathes, he studies Jesse’s form, eyes raking up and down the other man’s body appreciatively, zeroing in on the slick cock resting against Jesse’s stomach.

 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Hanzo purrs, reaching for Jesse’s legs and pressing them together so he can climb up the bed, finally resting just above Jesse’s hips, thighs tucked at either side. He grinds his hips down, their cocks sliding against each other, with just enough friction to draw out a satisfied moan from the cowboy. Hanzo leans forward to swallow the moan, lips moving together, noses pressed almost flat.

 

Hanzo reaches between them and wraps his hand around Jesse’s cock. Jesse’s hips stutter into the hold, and Hanzo maneuvers himself so the tip is pressing against his ready hole. Pressing one last kiss to Jesse’s lips, Hanzo lift himself upright and hovers above Jesse’s hips.

 

Slowly, he begins to lower himself down. The tip slips in, and then there is more, wider and thicker than his fingers could ever be, stretching his opening. Jesse’s so big, the warmth of him spreading through Hanzo until he finally has Jesse in him completely. Their skin is flush together, Jesse’s cock making him feel so full and tight.

 

“Jesus, Hanzo, fuck.” Jesse pants. Hanzo is inclined to agree. Hanzo blinks sweat away from his eyes, his hair sticking to the skin on his face, and watches as Jesse takes in their connected form with awe.

 

Hanzo rolls his hips and watches as Jesse bites his bottom lip hard. “I am going to ride you, Jesse. I am going to use you for my own pleasure. You are not allowed to come before me, do you understand?”

 

Jesse’s eyes are wide, and he gives a jerky nod in agreement.

 

“Only I can tell you when to come.”

 

“Y-yeah, okay.”

 

Now to make good on a promise.

 

Hanzo leans forward, the angle changing and pulling just right, and he reaches up and begins to untie Jesse’s hands from the headboard.

 

“You’ve been good so far, my love. So I will allow you to touch.” The ties fall loose and he grabs Jesse’s arm, bringing his abused wrist to his face so he can press soft kisses onto the angry marks. Jesse’s other hand goes to rest at Hanzo’s hip, and fingers dig into his hot skin almost like a vice.

 

Hanzo grinds his hips, pressing down hard, feeling the satisfying tug at his insides. He drops Jesse’s arm to brace his hand against the cowboy’s chest instead, adjusting his angle slightly. He pulls up until Jesse is almost falling out of him, then sinks down in a rush, leaning into the feeling and letting the sounds Jesse is making swirl into pleasant background noise.

 

He lifts and presses in again, and this time hits the perfect spot, and Hanzo lets out a pleasured groan, which Jesse echos. He begins to work that spot, hard and fast, Jesse’s cock sliding into him like it was made to, the sounds of their slapping skin filling the space of the room.

 

They’re both panting, slick with sweat, and Hanzo can no longer hold back his groans and grunts, letting the noises flow freely from his lips, mixing with the rhythm of Jesse’s whines.

 

“God, fuck, Hanzo, you’re so-- _ngh_ , shit, _Hanzo_ …” Jesse babbles beneath him, words breathy, and Hanzo can feel the telltale tightening in his gut that tells him he’s oh so close.

 

His dick is so hard it almost hurts, and the pressure is becoming unbearable, and so he sinks onto Jesse with one big push, hitting his sweet spot just right, and letting out a loud groan as he comes. Wet white stripes over Jesse’s chest, sinking into his chest hair, and even touches at his trimmed beard.

 

Hanzo can’t keep up his momentum, but continues to ride through the high.

 

“Come.” He manages, the word more a bark than English. “ _Now_.”

 

Another push, and Jesse’s curses devolve into a guttural groan as he pumps himself into Hanzo, who moves up and down to milk him for all he has. He can feel it, the hot sticky mess filling him up and he’s so sensitive to it now that any extra movement is almost reaching painful.

 

He collapses onto Jesse’s chest, pressing into him, their mouths moving lazily together as they begin to mellow out. Their breathing slows, and their kisses turn chaste. Hanzo lifts his hips to let Jesse slide out, and then just begins to snuggle into his neck, pressing dry kisses to the warm skin. Jesse’s hand run up and down Hanzo’s arms, his calloused palms surprisingly soft.

 

“How’d I ever get so lucky.” Jesse murmurs into Hanzo’s ear. Hanzo hums in agreement, which makes Jesse give a breathy laugh. “You’re so good to me.”

 

With effort, Hanzo pushed himself up so he can look down at Jesse’s face. He gives his man a soft smile. “Just as you are good to me.” He pulls himself up and off Jesse, the sudden loss of contact jarring. The cool air of their shared space kisses his skin as he makes his way over to the bathroom, pausing at the open door to look back at Jesse.

 

Jesse is watching him with a dopey smile on his face, and only winks when Hanzo catches him. “Miss you already.”

 

Hanzo sighs, trying for annoyed, but his smile cancels that out completely. “Then why don’t you join me for a shower, hm? We need to get cleaned up.”

 

Jesse springs from the bed with renewed energy, moving up behind Hanzo to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist, his chest flush with Hanzo’s back, and he nuzzles his face into Hanzo’s neck.  

  
“That sounds perfect, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> bless the nsfw mchanzo discord for lighting the flame of this fic in my heart. also many thanks to thesensibleone from the discord, for volunteering to beta this and make it as good as it could get.
> 
> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> find me on tumblr: http://dovahvhenan.tumblr.com/


End file.
